Compositions which can be stored under anhydrous conditions, but when exposed to moisture at room temperature, cure to form elastomers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,003 to Kaiser et al. These compositions consist of (1) organopolysiloxanes having terminal condensable groups, (2) a silicon compound having at least 3 amino groups bonded to silicon by nitrogen and/or oxime groups bonded to silicon via oxygen per molecule, and at least one additional component (3) which serves to improve the adhesion of these compositions on substrates. The additional component consists of at least one organosilicon compound having at least one amino group which is bonded to silicon via carbon. In these compositions, component (3) is at least a silane, i.e., a monomeric silicon compound and said silane contains in addition to at least one amino group which is bonded to silicon via carbon, at least one monovalent hydrocarbon radical which is bonded to silicon via oxygen and which may be substituted with an amino or an alkoxy group. Compared to compositions known heretofore, the compositions of this invention have certain advantages. For example, the compositions of this invention cure completely even when applied as a thick section. The complete deep section curing of the compositions of this invention takes place even in the absence of any condensation catalysts, such as dibutyltin dilaurate.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a composition having improved adhesion to a variety of substrates. Another object of this invention is to provide a composition which cures completely even when applied as a thick section. A further object of this invention is to provide a composition which exhibits deep section curing even in the absence of condensation catalysts. A still further object of this invention is to provide a composition which is stable under anhydrous conditions, but when exposed to moisture, cures to an elastomer. The foregoing objects and others will become apparent from the following description.